


Take Me Higher

by merryofsoul



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flight Attendants, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Non-Linear Narrative, Pining, Polyamory, brief mention of storms and anxious worrying related to that, side byeongkwan/sehyoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-28 05:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryofsoul/pseuds/merryofsoul
Summary: Yuchan slowly comes to terms with the fact that his boyfriend might have a thing for his best friend — and that he does too.





	Take Me Higher

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helicases](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helicases/gifts).

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! 💖💖💖💖💖💖 If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be as stupidly in love with these boys as I am, so thank you. I hope you have an amazing day. I fit as many idols in as I could, so I hope you enjoy 😁 Love you! 
> 
> As always, thank you to tullycat for the beta ❤️ As to where this came from, well... helicases always has cute airplane stories and the song was /right there/ so...here we are. Hopefully this will smooth over the bad luck with flights both of us have had lately (even though we accidentally gave some to tullycat as well, whoops).

It starts the night of a big storm. 

It’s not the biggest storm to ever hit Seoul, probably won’t even be the worst one this month, but it’s the first really bad one. It makes Yuchan forget about the others. It makes him forget that pilots are highly trained, and that planes are safer than they’ve ever been. It makes him forget that he’s seen flights land in worse conditions, all of the passengers and crew completely safe. 

He forgets, and it’s all because of Junhee. 

Donghun has been pacing in the employee lounge for the past half an hour, looking at his watch and staring at the flight boards. Flight after flight has been delayed or cancelled, but the flight from Jeju-si that Junhee was working is still set to land. 

“If it was bad, they would’ve already done an emergency landing,” Yuchan says, trying to convince himself as much as Donghun, and stop Donghun’s incessant pacing. Donghun doesn’t answer, just turns on his heel and keeps going. Yuchan stands to intercept him. Donghun stops short before he runs into Yuchan, and finally looks at him rather than the flight information or the increasingly shitty weather outside. 

“Hyung.” Yuchan takes hold of Donghun’s arms and tries to rub some comfort into them. They’ve both changed out of their work uniforms, hours ago at this point. They were supposed to meet Junhee and the others off their planes and go get dinner. But first Byeongkwan and Sehyoon’s flight was cancelled, so they’re stuck in Busan, and Junhee’s flight was delayed, but eventually allowed to take off. “Can you sit, for a second?”

Donghun groans and slumps forward, pressing his face into Yuchan’s chest. Yuchan wraps his arms around Donghun in a tight hug, relaxing into it when Donghun’s arms come up around him. Donghun is still tense, but at least he isn’t moving anymore. 

“Chan-ah,” Donghun mumbles. “I’m really fucking worried.”

“I know,” Yuchan replies. “Me too.” 

It’s quiet in the lounge. Some of their coworkers are trying to catch some extra sleep between delayed flights, but most had gone home when they’d been told their flights were rescheduled for the next day. Donghun and Yuchan should’ve been home already. They’re not scheduled to fly together for the next few weeks, so they were supposed to go to dinner with their friends and then have some boyfriend time before not really seeing each other for a while. 

Yuchan is supposed to be calming Donghun down, but now that he’s managed to get Donghun to stop moving, Donghun can’t see the way Yuchan is staring at the flight board. As soon as the flight information changes, he’ll know. 

“They have a gate,” he says, as soon as the numbers change over, and he’s the one to grab Donghun’s hand and drag him toward the arrivals area. 

The airport is crowded with passengers who are trying their luck with sleeping in the airport rather than a hotel, so it takes them longer than Yuchan would like to get to the gate, but the extra time means the flight has landed safely by the time they arrive.

They stand side by side at the windows, watching the plane taxi to the bridge and begin the deplaning process. Donghun’s hand is tight around Yuchan’s, and even though the plane is safely on the ground, Yuchan knows he won’t relax until he sees Junhee. Donghun rocks up on his toes impatiently as the door opens and the passengers start to trail by, even though they both know full well Junhee will be one of the last off the plane.

When Junhee finally steps through the door, Donghun makes a noise that hits Yuchan right in the chest, and then he’s flying. Junhee barely has time to react to Donghun running at him, and when Donghun reaches Junhee he doesn’t stop. He throws his arms around Junhee in a hug hard enough to make him stumble back, his suitcase clattering to the floor at their feet. 

Yuchan weaves through the passengers to reach them, eyes heavy on the way Junhee’s hands are clutching Donghun back just as desperately. His own hands reach out to make sure Junhee is okay, is really safe, and he lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding when he feels the warmth of Junhee’s shoulder. 

Junhee looks up from where he’s grinning into Donghun’s face — who looks suspiciously close to tears — and his delighted grin softens into a fond smile. 

“Hey, you,” Junhee says, reaching out to Yuchan, who melts at the gentle tone. Junhee’s fingers land lightly on Yuchan’s cheek, and it’s a little more on the romantic side of touching, rather than the platonic, and it should be weird but— “I didn’t expect such a welcoming committee. Maybe I should get on turbulent flights more often.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Donghun groans. Yuchan wraps his arms around both of them, and he’s not really taller than them, but he pretends to be as he drags them into a hug.

Junhee slumps against them, resting his head on Donghun’s shoulder. He presses his face into Donghun’s neck and quietly admits, “It was really scary.”

“Oh no,” Donghun murmurs. His sad eyes meet Yuchan’s above Junhee’s head. Yuchan knows what he’s asking without words, and nods. “We’ve got you now, Jun-ah.”

Yuchan takes Junhee’s bag for him as Donghun sticks close to his side, grabbing his hand and not letting go. 

“You guys didn’t have to wait for me,” Junhee mumbles, looking guilty. 

“We wanted to,” Yuchan says, glancing at Donghun over Junhee’s head. Donghun has his head down, avoiding Yuchan’s gaze, which makes Yuchan frown. Donghun had been the one to hesitate at the bus they were supposed to take home, but it was Yuchan who suggested they go back into the airport. He doesn’t know why Donghun looks embarrassed about it now.

Junhee looks pleased at that, and is content to let Donghun lead the way and Yuchan herd them both along. It’s been a long day for all of them, but at least now they’re going home. 

*

But maybe it started back a few weeks ago, when they were in Thailand. 

“Yah!” Donghun yells through the bathroom door. “Park Junhee!” 

Yuchan shakes his head from where he’s sorting through clothes in his suitcase. Junhee is singing loud enough that it’s as if the bathroom door isn’t closed at all, so he doesn’t know why Donghun expects to be heard. 

“Why did we tell him he could share our room with us again?”

“Because we love him and want to see him happy,” Yuchan replies. Donghun scowls and turns back to the bathroom door, his hands on his hips. He reaches out and flips the light off, laughing when it startles Junhee into silence, and then sighing when Junhee starts up again. He turns the light back on and comes to flop onto the bed next to Yuchan. 

“I’m hungry,” he whines, 

“Shower fast,” Yuchan says. “We’ll meet you by the pool.”

It’s not often that the three of them get to work the same flight together, and also not often that they get an extended stay in a place. But as luck would have it, they have a few days off in Thailand, and they’re all here together, so they’re making the most of it. Byeongkwan and Sehyoon are one day behind them and coming in tomorrow, and they’re going to sightsee together. They’ve all been looking forward to it. But the rest of today is reserved for pool lounging and an ice cream hunt, and then tonight they’re going to go out for food and drinks. 

Junhee comes out — Donghun complaining loudly as they trade places — and Junhee changes into his vacation clothes. Yuchan tries not to look at all the skin that’s exposed by Junhee’s outfit, but he fails. Junhee catches him looking as he’s fixing his belt and raises an eyebrow at him. 

“What is it?” 

“Nothing,” Yuchan says quickly. “I’m just hungry. Ready to go down?”

“Without Donghun-hyung?”

“He’ll come,” Yuchan says, grabbing Junhee’s wrist and dragging him out of the room. “Plus, you know if we leave him he’ll move faster. He doesn’t like to be left out.”

Junhee nods in agreement, and follows Yuchan to the bar by the pool. He orders them both something big and blue, and laughs when Yuchan takes the umbrella out of his drink and puts it behind his ear. 

“It’s crooked,” Junhee says, grinning as he reaches out to straighten it. Yuchan gets a whiff of his cologne and is still trying not to notice it when another one of their coworkers calls Junhee’s attention away. 

“Yah, Junhee-hyung,” Minjae says, standing next to their table with a pout on his face. “You ditched the room? Where are you sleeping?”

“With Channie and Donghunnie-hyung,” Junhee says. Yuchan smiles and then glances at Minjae, looking away when he sees a knowing look on Minjae’s face. Minjae doesn’t know shit, and there’s nothing to know, so why is Yuchan getting so worked up? 

He looks for Donghun’s arrival as Minjae and Junhee continue to talk. Junhee knows Minjae better than Yuchan does, so Yuchan doesn’t have much to add to the conversation. Junhee must feel his awkwardness, because he bumps their ankles together under the table, and Yuchan presses back at the comforting touch. Minjae leaves around the same time as Donghun finally arrives, and when Yuchan looks up at the sound of his name, he chokes on his drink.

Donghun is wearing all white, because he’s demonic and he knows it shows his skin off, but he’s also wearing a crop top that Yuchan has never seen before. It’s finished off with a flowing, flowery cardigan, and Yuchan gapes as Donghun gets closer. Donghun grins when he realizes he has their attention.

Junhee curses next to him, and Yuchan looks to see what the problem is. Junhee’s steadying his drink, some of it having spilled on the table, and his face is steadily turning red. 

“Are you okay, hyung?” Yuchan asks, frowning in concern. 

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” Junhee says. He stands quickly. “I’m going to get some napkins.”

“What is this?” Yuchan asks as Donghun arrives at the table, taking the hem of the cardigan and holding it out so he can see the entire thing. “Who’re you trying to impress, huh?”

“Trying to snag myself a hot boyfriend,” Donghun replies cheekily. 

“Yah,” Yuchan replies, poking the vulnerable skin of Donghun’s stomach. 

“You’re so rude,” Donghun says. 

“That’s why you like me,” Yuchan replies. Donghun laughs and cups the side of Yuchan’s face as he finally leans down to kiss him in greeting. Yuchan returns the kiss happily, his hands finding the curve of Donghun’s waist under the hem of the crop top. 

“Where did Junnie go?” Donghun takes the seat next to Yuchan and steals his drink. Yuchan lets him, because he knows Donghun is going to hate it, and he delights in the grossed out face Donghun makes. Donghun pushes the glass back toward him and relaxes back in his seat. 

“Getting some napkins,” Yuchan says. “Maybe talking to Minjae. He was over here earlier.”

“Oh,” Donghun says. “Trying to steal our Junnie back?” 

Yuchan looks up from his drink and right at Donghun, who is staring back steadily. 

“Maybe,” Yuchan replies, though he’s not sure which part he’s agreeing to — the fact that maybe Minjae _is_ trying to steal Junhee, or the implication that Junhee is theirs to steal. 

Junhee returns to the table with a handful of napkins and a drink for Donghun, this one red in color.

“Yah, Park Junhee,” Donghun says. “I love you.”

“It was twenty thousand won,” Junhee says, smirking when Donghun makes a face at him. The smile drops from Junhee’s face as he sits down and looks out at the pool. He’s not as loud as usual, and Yuchan feels like something is wrong, but he can’t figure out what it is. When Donghun fishes a flower out of the arrangement in the middle of the table and tucks it behind Junhee’s ear, that causes a smile that stays, but Yuchan can’t move past the feeling that the smile could be brighter. Happier. 

They end up going back up to the room to change into their swim trunks, which means they all have to take another round of showers before they go out for the night. Yuchan knows it’s a mistake as it’s happening, because Donghun looks tired when he comes out, Junhee looks more tired than him, and when Yuchan comes out, he knows they’re not going anywhere. 

Donghun at least made an attempt to get into going out clothes, but he’s sitting on top of the covers next to Junhee — who is in a soft t-shirt and sweatpants and is wearing his glasses. Yuchan pads over to his suitcase and is already grabbing his pajamas when Donghun says, “Junhee isn’t coming out anymore.”

Yuchan raises an eyebrow at Donghun, who has only slumped further down the bed. “And you are?”

Donghun smiles sheepishly. “Well…”

“Alright then,” Yuchan says. “What movie are we watching?”

“What?” Junhee looks between the two of them and shakes his head. “You guys should still go out and have fun. I’m just being boring.”

“Go without you?” Donghun says. “That’s no fun.”

“I’m just a third wheel—”

“You take that back—”

Yuchan heads back to the bathroom as they continue to argue, knowing that Donghun will win. When he emerges again, Junhee is looking at a room service menu and Donghun has changed into his pajamas. Junhee looks up at him with a soft smile, and Yuchan has to throw himself on the bed next to Donghun and bury his face in a pillow. 

Donghun pokes him in the ribs until he turns his face to look up at him. Donghun looks serious for a moment, but it clears away quickly. 

“What do you want to eat?”

“Pizza,” Junhee answers for him, just as Yuchan was about to say the same thing. Yuchan props himself up on his elbows and looks over Donghun at him, and Junhee looks up at his silence. “Right?”

“Right,” Yuchan says. “Please.” 

Junhee smiles again and goes back to the menu, and Yuchan lays down with his head on Donghun’s chest, feeling content. 

*

But _maybe_ it was a few months before their Thailand trip, when they were out in Hongdae.

“Wow, it’s amazing, really.”

“Truly.”

“Hyung, we could literally steal the clothes off their backs and they wouldn’t even notice.”

“I think you’re right. In fact—”

Yuchan startles as Sehyoon tugs on the collar of his shirt. 

“Oh,” Sehyoon says. “Not as oblivious as we thought.”

“What are you guys doing?” Yuchan asks, shrinking back under the way both Sehyoon and Byeongkwan are staring at him, unimpressed “Why are you looking at me like that?” 

“Because you tuned out of the very important discussion we were having and we’ve been trying to get your attention back for the past five minutes,” Byeongkwan says. 

“I’m listening,” Yuchan replies. Byeongkwan raises an eyebrow and takes a long sip of his drink. “Hyung, tell them I’m listening!”

Yuchan turns to Donghun for back-up, but Donghun isn’t paying attention either. He’s glaring in the direction that Yuchan was staring earlier. Junhee is on the dance floor with a stranger, laughing and dancing, and it’s making something uncomfortable pound through Yuchan’s chest. 

“Jesus,” Byeongkwan mutters. “You guys have got it bad.”

“Shut up, Byeongkwan,” Donghun mutters. He finally tears his gaze away from Junhee and looks at the men across from them. “What are you even talking about?” 

“The fact that Junhee is finally making a move on someone instead of sitting around pi—” Byeongkwan coughs as Sehyoon throws a sudden elbow into his side. Sehyoon apologizes and Byeongkwan frowns at him before continuing. “Junhee is allowed to date, too, you know. You should be happy he won’t be the fifth wheel anymore. You know he hates that.”

“He’s not the fifth wheel,” Donghun says, while Yuchan thinks, _of course Junhee is allowed to date, but not someone else._ He shakes his head at himself. Someone else? Who else would Junhee date? He looks out at the dance floor again and Junhee is nowhere to be seen, and neither is the person he was dancing with. His chest tightens suddenly, and he doesn’t know what to do with himself.

“Then why are you being like this?” Byeongkwan asks.

Donghun shifts in his seat. “I’m just overprotective, I guess. He’s my best friend.” 

“And what’s with the face, Chan-ah?” Byeongkwan asks, moving from Donghun to Yuchan. 

“Nothing,” Yuchan says quickly. “I guess Jun-hyung left, that’s all.”

“A totally normal reaction,” Byeongkwan mutters into his drink. Sehyoon stands and grabs Byeongkwan’s hand. 

“Let’s go dance,” Sehyoon says, guiding Byeongkwan onto the dance floor with a hand on his waist. From Yuchan’s point of view, it looks more like they’re having a discussion instead of dancing, and it ends with Byeongkwan throwing his hands up in frustration and stalking toward the bathrooms. Sehyoon throws an apologetic look back at the table before following him. 

“What the hell is wrong with them tonight?” Donghun mutters. He looks around and then frowns. “Did Jun really leave?” 

“I think so,” Yuchan says. He suddenly feels drained, and wants nothing more than to go home and sleep. “Hyung, I think I want to leave too.”

“Me too,” Donghun says, immediately abandoning his drink. “I’ll get our coats. Can you tell the others?” 

Yuchan heads in the direction of the bathroom to try and catch one of their friends on their way out. He’s not expecting to stumble onto their continued conversation. They’re tucked away in the hallway by the bathrooms, and Yuchan stops just out of sight. 

“—it’s not _fair_ to him, hyung. They just keep leading him on and I don’t even think they realize it!”

“I know,” Sehyoon replies. “But Byeongkwan, you have to be more gentle.”

“Will they ever figure it out on their own though?” Byeongkwan replies. “This has been going on for months. And you know what? I’m happy for Jun-hyung if he moves on with someone else.” 

“Hey,” Sehyoon says. “I thought we were fully in support of this happening?”

“Well, _yeah,_” Byeongkwan replies hotly. “But only when they’re not being ridiculous about it. Did you see Channie’s face? I’ve never seen him so jealous before—”

Yuchan steps away from the hallway and heads back to the table. What the hell did he just overhear? 

“Did you find them?” Donghun asks when he gets back to the table. “Chan — are you okay?”

“What?” Yuchan looks at him and puts his arms through the coat Donghun is holding out for him. “Yeah — I’m fine. I couldn’t find them. I’ll just text them.”

The lie doesn’t sit well on his tongue, but he needs some time to think about what he overheard, and how much it overlaps with everything he’s been trying not to think about. 

“You’re staying over tonight, right?” Donghun asks, taking Yuchan’s hand as they step outside. Yuchan hums thoughtfully, his sudden bad mood slipping away at the thought of spending the night with his boyfriend. 

“Depends,” Yuchan says. “What are you making for breakfast?” 

“Cheeky,” Donghun mutters. Yuchan swings their hands happily, but stops abruptly when he see Junhee. The relief that floods Yuchan’s body is astounding. Junhee is just stepping back from saying goodbye to someone in a cab, waving as the door shuts and it pulls away. Junhee shoves his hands in his jacket pockets and looks down for a second, but then he realizes Yuchan and Donghun are standing right there. 

“Oh!” Junhee says, looking startled to see them. “Are you guys leaving?” 

“I got tired,” Yuchan says with a shrug. “What are you doing?” 

“We thought you left for good,” Donghun says.

“What?” Junhee looks confused, and then looks at where the cab used to be. “Oh! No. That was just my friend Lia from the studio I go to. I was making sure she got home safe.”

“Oh,” Donghun says. A weird silence falls over the three of them, and Yuchan hates it. 

“Are you going back inside?” Yuchan asks. 

“I’m probably heading home too,” Junhee says. “I was about to come back in and find you guys.”

“Can we walk you home?” Donghun asks. Junhee looks surprised for a second, and then nods. Donghun and Yuchan separate without needing to discuss it, each threading an arm through Junhee’s as they start to walk, Junhee sandwiched between them. 

“You should’ve worn a different coat,” Donghun says. 

“Why did I need to?” Junhee says. “When I have you two?”

Yuchan hates how much he loves the way that sounds.

*

But maybe it started a few weeks before their night out in Hongdae, when Yuchan and Junhee went to Los Angeles. 

Yuchan should’ve silenced his phone before starting the pre-boarding process, but he didn’t, so he can feel it vibrate every time Donghun sends another message. He realizes Donghun isn’t the only culprit when he walks to the back of the plane and Junhee is tucked away in the corner with his phone out. 

“You’re going to get in trouble,” Yuchan says as he grabs a blanket and pillow for a passenger who couldn’t wait until the other passengers were seated.

“Donghun is upset,” Junhee says, though he’s laughing as he says it. 

“He gets to spend the weekend in Busan, what’s he upset about?” Yuchan replies, though he’s mostly joking. He and Junhee are preparing for a sixteen hour flight to Los Angeles, and only get two days off before they’re back in the air. It could be fun, but it’s mostly going to be exhausting, and he’s going to miss his boyfriend. 

Junhee turns his phone so Yuchan can read the message thread. 

**Donghun**  
_My two favorite people hanging out without me_ 😔

Yuchan reaches out and sends a heart back, and then heads back up the aisle with the blanket and pillow. 

“Tell him we’ll video call him later,” Yuchan says over his shoulder. 

When they get to the hotel in Los Angeles, Yuchan showers and crawls into bed, calling Donghun as he goes. 

“Don’t worry,” Yuchan says as the call connects. “Junhee is still awake. He’s just washing his face.”

“So he’ll join us in half an hour,” Donghun says. “Chan-ah. Don’t fall asleep.” Yuchan opens his eyes, not remembering closing them. It’s nearing three in the morning and the pillow is one of the softest Yuchan has ever laid on. He lets his eyes slip closed again. “Yah!”

The phone is lifted out of his hand as Junhee climbs onto the bed next to him.

“Hey, hyung,” Junhee says, reaching down and carding his fingers through Yuchan’s hair. “Wow, it’s bright there.”

“Look at this view,” Donghun says. Yuchan peeks up and sees as Donghun steps out onto the balcony of his hotel room and turns so the water is in the background. Donghun smiles and it makes Yuchan smile too. 

“Cute,” Yuchan mumbles. Junhee laughs and Yuchan takes that as an agreement. 

“Tell him to sit up,” Donghun says. Junhee pokes Yuchan’s arm until he struggles upward. He rests his face on Junhee’s shoulder instead and glares at Donghun through the phone. 

“Let’s break up,” Yuchan mumbles. 

“That’s my line,” Donghun says as he laughs. 

Yuchan can’t help it, but he drifts as Junhee and Donghun share stories from their flights and talk about the food they ate. It’s familiar and calming and Yuchan could listen to them talk for hours. He doesn’t mean to fall asleep, but he does, and when he wakes up he’s still in bed with Junhee. Yuchan’s phone is nowhere to be seen, and he has no idea what time it is, but he does know that he has to pee like nothing else. 

Getting out from underneath Junhee’s arm is more difficult than he expected it to be, and it drags heavily along his back before falling to the bed. Junhee sighs and turns over, and Yuchan makes his escape. 

When he gets back, he looks at the other, untouched bed and frowns. It’s going to be cold and empty, and he doesn’t really want to sleep in it. As he’s resigning himself to his fate, he feels a warm touch on the back of his hand. 

“Chan-ah,” Junhee mumbles, eyes still closed and fingers wrapping fully around Yuchan’s wrist. “‘s cold.”

Decision made for him, Yuchan follows Junhee’s tugs until he’s back in the bed and wrapped up in Junhee’s warm embrace. 

*

But then again, a few hours before Yuchan and Junhee boarded their flight to Los Angeles—

“It’s not fair,” Yuchan says. 

“Having a body like that,” Byeongkwan says. “Wow.”

“Byeongkwan, are you kidding?” Jinjin says. He reaches across the table and smacks Byeongkwan’s abs. “Are you _kidding?_” 

“Pick your chins up off the table,” Amy says, reaching across the table and swiping Baekhyun’s paper envelope of fries. Yuchan reaches across and takes some too. His eyes are also on Sehun across the concourse. 

“It’s not that great,” Donghun grumbles across from him. “You can’t even see anything. Look at his uniform!”

“Yeah,” Jinjin sighs, resting his chin in his palm. 

“Look at how tall he is,” Yuchan says, gaining himself a betrayed look from Donghun. “Look!” 

Sehun and the rest of the security team are gathered together, joking and laughing loud enough that Yuchan can hear them where he and the rest of the flight attendants are taking their break in the food court. One of the security team members sees them watching and comes sauntering over. 

“Why does Donghun look like he’s about to murder someone?” Amber asks as she reaches the table. She claims the seat next to Amy and doesn’t have to steal a fry, because Amy feeds one to her. 

“You’re tall too,” Donghun mutters to Yuchan, ignoring Amber completely. “_I’m_ tall.”

Junhee suddenly appears in the distance, his path to Yuchan and the others taking him past the security team. He stops briefly to chat with them, laughing at something Junmyeon says to him, and then continues on his way. 

Donghun is glaring at Junmyeon now. 

“What was that about?” Donghun asks. He pushes out a chair next to him and Junhee takes it gratefully, setting his suitcase aside with everyone else’s. 

“What?” Junhee asks. “Oh — Junmyeon-hyung?”

Donghun’s eyes narrow at the honorific and Yuchan puts his chin in his palm to cover up his smile. 

“He was telling me a joke—” Junhee says.

“Please don’t,” Amber groans. “I just got away from them.”

Junhee ignores her and tells the joke anyway, and it _is_ lame and cringeworthy, but the delight on his face is so endearing. Even Donghun’s annoyance melts away as Junhee laughs at himself, and he’s back to his clingy, pouty self as Junhee and Yuchan get their stuff together to head for their flight. 

“I can’t believe this,” Donghun says, trailing after them with sad eyes. “This sucks.”

“We’ll be home soon,” Yuchan promises. “You’ll have fun in Busan with Sehyoon and you won’t even think about us.”

“He’s going to ditch me for Hoseok,” Donghun says. “And don’t be stupid. Of course I’ll think about you.” He reaches out and gathers Yuchan in a hug, kissing him firmly. And then again, and again. Junhee also gets a hug, and then Donghun reaches out and messes up his hair. Junhee scowls and Yuchan laughs as he reaches up to fix it. When he drops his hand, Donghun is watching them with a weird look on his face. 

“Hyung!” Yuchan cries. “It’ll be so quick!”

“Just go,” Donghun replies, waving them away. 

When Yuchan glances back at him one more time from the doorway to wave goodbye, Donghun still has that weird look on his face. Yuchan makes a heart with his fingers, presses it to his lips, and then pushes it out toward Donghun. Donghun looks delighted as he pretends to catch it and stuff it in his pocket. 

Yuchan smiles and follows Junhee down the breezeway.

*

But it could’ve been the first flight the three of them worked together, months ago at this point. 

“Everyone,” Donghun says over the intercom. Yuchan glances up from where he’s about halfway down the aisle and raises an eyebrow at him. It’s too early for the pre-flight announcements. “I would like you all to take a look at our very own celebrity Kang Yuchan, gracing us with his presence.” 

There’s a smattering of applause as the confused passengers follow along with Donghun’s theatrics, which will make more sense to them once the pre-flight safety video begins, and Yuchan’s brief foray into acting is revealed. But for now, Yuchan glares down the aisle, which only makes Donghun’s grin brighter. 

“‘Isn’t he lovely?’” Donghun sings. “‘Isn’t he wonderful?’”

“I’m gonna kill him,” Yuchan mutters, much to the delight of the passenger he’s helping. “Isn’t that song about a baby, anyway?” 

Donghun continues to sing, and Yuchan shakes his head as he walks down the aisle and closer to Junhee. Junhee is reorganizing the snack cart, but does nothing to hide his grin from Yuchan. He bursts into laughter when he sees Yuchan’s face.

“Is it going to be like this every time I work with you guys?” Yuchan asks. 

“Of course,” Junhee replies, as Donghun moves onto his next song.

“‘I’ve got sunshine on a cloudy day…’”

*

Maybe it was when Yuchan and Donghun were just over a month into their relationship, and Yuchan visited Donghun’s apartment for the first time.

Due to their busy schedules, Yuchan and Donghun haven't had a lot of time to hang out at each other's apartments. Yuchan's apartment is full of flight attendant noonas, and while he loves Nayeon and Momo, he _doesn't_ love their teasing after they found out about his boyfriend. Donghun has a similar issue with his roommate, who is someone who splits his time between Korea and the States, so he's in the apartment about as much as Donghun is — so not very much — but still always manages to be there when Donghun is.

Yuchan has heard complaints about this roommate before, but as he follows Donghun into the apartment, he's witness to one of their legendary arguments.

"Eric!" Donghun cries as soon as he rounds the corner into the kitchen. "Again?!"

"You weren't supposed to be home until later!" A voice proceeds a hurried shuffling down the hall. "I was going to clean!"

Yuchan looks at what Donghun is scowling at — possibly mold-covered Furbies? Yuchan isn't sure what they were originally. He's simultaneously grossed out and impressed.

"Why is there always something growing when I come home?" Donghun asks. "Why?"

Eric appears in the doorway, eyes and hair looking wild. His robe is untied and he's clutching a box of choco pies. Donghun sighs when he sees him.

"Are you just getting up, or is it bedtime already?" Donghun asks. "Actually — I know the answer to that question."

Eric scowls. "This is my house too! Leave me alone!"

Donghun shakes his head and heads down the hall to where his room presumably is. They'd only stopped for a minute so Donghun could grab the wallet he'd forgotten, and then they're heading to dinner.

"So," Eric says, coming forward and putting his snack down. He reaches under the sink and pulls out rubber gloves, which Yuchan thinks is a good idea. "You're the boyfriend, huh?"

"Ah, yes I am," Yuchan says, watching Eric pick up the molded over container and bring it over to the trash can. He's about to ask Eric what the container originally held, but he's thrown off by Eric's next question.

"Junhee, right?"

"Jun... No," Yuchan laughs as Eric ducks back under the sink again. "I'm Yuchan."

"Oh!" Eric straightens with a bottle of bleach spray in one hand and paper towels in the other. "I could've sworn—"

"Ready to go?" Donghun asks, reappearing and wrapping his hand around Yuchan's. He glares at the bottle in Eric's hand, and Eric immediately turns to spray the counter.

"Nice to meet you!" Yuchan calls as Donghun drags him out.

"You too!" Eric calls back.

*

Yuchan thinks back all the way to the first time he met Donghun and Junhee, and wonders if he’s been oblivious for that long.

"Don't be intimidated by these guys," Seokmin says as he leads Yuchan to the employee lounge. "Everyone is really nice, I promise. And if they freak you out, just find me again."

Yuchan wonders how he got so lucky to have such an awesome person leading him around on his first day. Seokmin takes him into the lounge and introduces him around. He meets so many people and forgets most of their names immediately. Kim Sehyoon and Kim Byeongkwan he commits to memory immediately since he knows he’ll be working with them a lot, and Byeongkwan is too impressionable to ever forget his name.

Seokmin keeps up a steady commentary about their coworkers and the different trips they'll probably place him on first, and then brings him around to two people cozied up with each other in front of one of the TVs.

"Park Junhee, Lee Donghun," Seokmin gestures to the two men on the couch. "This is Kang Yuchan."

Junhee looks up from his phone and ducks out from where he's tucked under Donghun's arm. He stands and bows to Yuchan and offers his hand at the same time. His face is bright and friendly and Yuchan likes him immediately.

"Nice to meet you," Junhee says politely, dropping Yuchan's hand. He turns and kicks Donghun, who draws himself to standing in one, easy movement. Yuchan stares at the post through Donghun's eyebrow and doesn't realize how long he's been staring until it twitches in amusement.

"New blood, huh?" Donghun says.

"Kang Yuchan," he blurts, even though Seokmin already introduced him, bowing and holding his hand out to Donghun. He's left hanging for a long second, and he swears he can feel the three of them exchanging amused looks above his head, but then Donghun takes his hand and returns the greeting. When he straightens, he can see that Donghun is laughing a little, and Yuchan can't help the glare that slips out. He wipes it away immediately, because he wants to leave a good impression with his new coworkers, but Donghun sees it anyway and laughs.

"It's nice to have you with us," Junhee says.

"Thank you," Yuchan says, dropping Donghun's hand. "I'm happy to be here."

Seokmin leads him away after that, thank _God,_ but Yuchan's relief doesn't last long. He keeps running into Donghun over the course of the day, and when he gets lost on the way to the bathroom — embarrassing! How many bathrooms are there in this airport? — and Donghun has to lead him there with another teasing grin on his face, Yuchan loses his cool.

"You don't have to treat me like I'm an idiot," Yuchan says as Donghun mock bows to him outside of the bathroom and gestures for him to go in. Donghun straightens with a startled look on his face.

"I didn't mean—"

"I've worked at other airports before," Yuchan says. "This isn't my first attendant job, it's just my first time at Incheon."

He stalks off to find a different bathroom, and leaves Donghun behind in the crowd.

Later, Donghun finds him at one of the bars, nursing a soda and messing around on his phone. Yuchan flushes when he realizes who it is, thinking about how he'd embarrassed himself earlier.

"I'm sorry," Donghun says as he sits down. "I think I teased you too much. Junnie says I should apologize."

"'s fine," Yuchan mumbles around his straw, even though it's not.

"It's not," Donghun says. "You're just so cute and new and I got carried away."

Yuchan's eyes widen at the 'cute' part, and he opens his mouth to say something about _that,_ but then Donghun apologizes again.

"Sorry!" Donghun sighs and shakes his head. "I meant to come over and apologize and then ask if you wanted to get drinks next time we're both off shift."

Yuchan's mouth drops open. "Like..."

"Like, a date," Donghun says, peering up at Yuchan through his lashes. "But if it's too weird asking you out on your first day, I can totally wait. Or back off completely."

"I..." Yuchan trails off. He could've sworn Donghun and Junhee were a thing, but he guesses not. He did only see them interact once. And now Donghun is here, looking so attractive and he's _annoying_ but Yuchan kind of likes it. Who is he to say no? "I'd like that."

Donghun grins and his face lights up, and then he buys Yuchan curly fries and officially becomes Yuchan's favorite person.

*

Yuchan shouldn’t be having such a big revelation right now, because he really started to be honest with himself just last week, after they got back from Thailand and when Donghun and Junhee were scheduled back and forth between Singapore and Yuchan was left behind doing a local run between Seoul and Gwangju.

“Why are you so grumpy?” Byeongkwan asks, poking Yuchan in the side. Sehyoon is in the shower, and Yuchan’s spread across the second bed in their room. He has his own room with Daewon, but Daewon went out with some other coworkers and Yuchan didn’t feel like joining him. He’s not in the mood to do much more than be grumpy, really. 

“I’m not,” Yuchan grumbles. 

“We’re going out, if you want to come,” Byeongkwan offers. Yuchan shakes his head and sighs. Byeongkwan throws himself down onto the bed next to Yuchan and looks at him seriously. 

“I think I know what’s bothering you,” Byeongkwan says. “And I think you do too.”

“_I_ think that you think too much,” Yuchan replies. 

Byeongkwan snorts. “The real Kang Yuchan comes out.” 

Yuchan’s phone starts to vibrate — a video call from Junhee. 

“Don’t answer that here,” Byeongkwan says, shoving Yuchan off the bed. “Go back to your room.”

Yuchan’s room is only a few down from Byeongkwan and Sehyoon’s, so he answers the call while he’s still in the hallway. He fumbles the room key and the phone as it connects when all he sees are bare shoulders and wet hair. 

“What?”

“Chan-ah!” Junhee yells. “Hi!” 

He’s in a hot tub. Why is he in a hot tub? Why is he video calling Yuchan from a hot tub? Donghun slides into frame and rests his head on Junhee’s shoulder, and Yuchan’s brain malfunctions even more. 

“Hi?” Yuchan clears his throat so his voice doesn’t sound as weird. “What’s up?”

“We wanted to say hi,” Donghun says. “What’re you up to, Chan-ah?”

Yuchan sighs and flops down on his bed. “You’re looking at it.”

“Lame,” Donghun replies. “You should go out.”

“Don’t wanna,” Yuchan says. “I want to talk to you.”

He says it to Donghun, but then makes sure to look at Junhee too, so he knows he’s included in that statement. Junhee’s nose crinkles shyly. Donghun turns his face into Junhee’s shoulder more, either trying to see the phone better or get closer to Junhee, and Yuchan starts to say something ridiculous like, “Just _kiss_ already!” but stops himself, because that really is the most ridiculous thing he could say. 

Right?

“Yah, Kang Yuchan-ssi,” Junhee says in a low voice. Yuchan snaps back to attention immediately. 

“Yes, hyung?”

“Where did you go?” Junhee asks. “I was saying that if your hotel has a hot tub, you should get in it.”

“And then call us back,” Donghun adds. “A cute hot tub date.”

Yuchan drops the phone at that, and then scrambles for it as Junhee and Donghun laugh.

“Okay,” Yuchan says, rushing to end the call and hoping they can’t see his red cheeks. “Okay, I’ll do that.”

He ends the call while they’re both still laughing.

_What the hell?_

*

Junhee slumps between them on the bus ride away from the airport. It’s still raining, so it’s slow going on the roads, and Donghun and Yuchan exchange a glance over Junhee’s head.

“Junhee-yah,” Donnghun says quietly, patting Junhee on the knee. Junhee’s head shifts where it’s resting on Yuchan’s shoulder. “Do you want to stay with us tonight? It’s closer.”

“Okay,” Junhee agrees. Yuchan’s chest loosens at that. 

They all get soaked in the trip from the bus stop up to Donghun’s apartment, so he goes to find towels while Yuchan sets the kettle going for hot chocolate. 

“Are you hungry?” Yuchan asks, looking at Junhee against the counter next to him. He looks like a drowned cat, but he’s still so, so cute. “There’s ramen, I can make that at least, but it’s nothing as good as what Donghun makes—”

He stops with a squeak as Junhee’s arms slide around him again, pressing his cold face to Yuchan’s neck. It’s not a comfortable hug, since they’re both wet and shivering, but Yuchan returns it anyway.

“Hyung,” he says, and then doesn’t know how to finish. Donghun appears in the doorway, hair sticking up where he’d scrubbed it dry quickly and dressed in warm, dry clothes. He has a pile of other clothes and towels in his arms. He doesn’t say anything as he approaches with one of the towels in his hands, which freaks Yuchan out, but then Donghun throws the towel over their heads and tries to dry both of them at the same time, and Junhee and Yuchan both protesting the rough treatment. 

“You guys didn’t kiss while I was out of the room, did you?” Donghun asks from outside the towel tent. Junhee inhales sharply and freezes in Yuchan’s arms, and Yuchan blinks and says, “Jesus Christ.”

Donghun whips the towel off their heads. “Well?!”

Junhee startles back until he hits the counter behind him, and Yuchan wants to pull him back immediately, but Junhee looks two seconds away from bolting. Yuchan reaches out and punches Donghun in the arm instead. 

“Hey!” Donghun rubs his arm with a pout on his face. “What was that for?!”

“How long have you known?” Yuchan demands. 

Donghun hums thoughtfully. “Hmm. Maybe since you guys went to LA.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Why didn’t _you?_”

“Ah!” Yuchan growls in frustration. 

“Um, guys?” Junhee’s voice is too quiet. Yuchan hates it. “What are you guys talking about?”

The kettle starts to whistle angrily, and Yuchan agrees with it. He grabs it and starts to pour the water into the waiting mugs, stirring the chocolate powder angrily while Donghun starts to explain.

“We’re talking about how Channie thought I didn’t realize he had a huge crush on you, Jun-ah,” Donghun says. “And how relieved I am that I don’t have to pretend I don’t like you either.”

“That’s—” Junhee sighs, reaching up to rub the back of his neck. “That’s confusing.”

“I like you a lot,” Donghun says, finally dropping the act. “I have for a long time.”

“I like you too, hyung,” Yuchan says, keeping it simple. He stops stirring. “A lot.”

“But you guys are together,” Junhee states, sounding confused and unhappy.

“Who says we can’t like more than one person?” Donghun demands. “We like each other and we like you, and you—” Donghun stops talking and looks at Junhee, worrying at his bottom lip. Junhee still hasn’t looked up. “What do you feel, Jun?”

“I…” Junhee finally looks up, at Donghun with his arms crossed, and Yuchan mirroring his position by the stove, the hot chocolate sitting abandoned. “I like you too.” He meets Donghun’s gaze steadily, and then looks over at Yuchan. “Both of you.”

Yuchan lets out a messy breath and then hides his eyes behind his hand as he feels the tears of relief start to prickle. A hand pulls his away and then he’s being kissed, and when his eyes fly open it’s Junhee who is pressing himself to Yuchan, and he sags in happiness and relief. 

“Don’t cry, Chan-ah,” Junhee murmurs as he pulls away. “You’re too pretty to cry.” 

“Fuck,” Donghun hisses from next to them. Junhee turns to him and only takes one hand off Yuchan’s face to curl it around the back of Donghun’s neck, drawing him into a kiss. Yuchan watches them kiss, and feels grateful for the stove at his back, because that’s the only thing keeping him upright. 

“We should talk more,” Yuchan mumbles as Junhee turns to kiss him again. 

“In the morning,” Donghun says. “First, drink your cocoa and change your clothes, because you guys are not getting in my bed drenched like that.”

Junhee and Yuchan change into the clothes Donghun left out for them — much to Donghun’s delight, judging by the look on his face — and then they all crowd onto the couch with their hot chocolate. Once they’re sufficiently warm from their drinks and their cuddling, they bump elbows as they brush their teeth, and then collapse onto Donghun’s bed as one. 

“I want to be in the middle,” Donghun says as he rearranges the pillows. Junhee and Yuchan roll their eyes at each other over Donghun’s head, but comply with his request. Yuchan tucks himself behind Donghun and slings an arm over his waist, and then gets to look at Junhee all he wants.

“Stop looking at me,” Junhee whispers. 

“No,” Donghun replies. 

Junhee blushes. “Both of you looking at me like that is too much.” 

“Fine,” Yuchan says. “I’ll look at the boring ceiling.”

He rolls onto his back and does just that, and Donghun whines about the lack of cuddling. Yuchan lets himself be tugged back eventually, and reaches over to rest his hand on Junhee’s waist instead.

“Okay?” Donghun murmurs.

“Okay,” Junhee replies. 

In the morning, the space between Junhee and Yuchan is empty, and they’ve gravitated toward each other in Donghun’s absence. Their knees knock against each other under the covers as they wake up, and eventually they’re blinking sleepily at each other.

“Hi,” Yuchan murmurs, feeling shy in the morning light. The storm had broken while they were sleeping, and the sun shines in to halo Junhee’s head. 

“Hey, you,” Junhee replies, reaching up and brushing Yuchan’s jaw with his thumb. 

“I thought I was being selfish,” Yuchan admits quietly.

“I thought I was wishing for too much,” Junhee admits back. 

“I guess we were all being dumb,” Yuchan says. 

Donghun bursts into the room, slamming the door open. Yuchan hears Eric yelp and curse from the other room, and only feels mildly guilty. Yuchan saw the new moldy container on the counter last night. 

“Why are you being quiet?” Donghun demands of Yuchan. “You’re never this quiet in the morning.”

“We’re plotting against you,” Yuchan says, pulling the blanket over their heads as if that will block out Donghun’s excessive noise. They’d had a long, stressful night. He wants the quiet right now. Junhee giggles and slips under the blanket next to him, prompting Yuchan to lean over and kiss his cheek. 

“Gross,” Donghun says above them, as if he can see them through the blanket. “Brush your teeth before you kiss. Also, get up. Food’s ready.”

Yuchan throws back the covers at that, and Junhee whines at the cold air that washes over them. He and Yuchan only have to exchange one look before they’re both grabbing Donghun and pulling him down to the bed between them. 

“The food!” Donghun yells as they both pepper kisses over his cheeks. “It’ll burn!”

“You’ll make us more,” Junhee says as he sticks his hand under Donghun’s shirt to tickle him. 

Yuchan throws his head back and laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my [ twitter](https://twitter.com/guccitaeg) if you want to talk about ace in general, or donghun specifically. I'm not picky. Also to see the moodbaord tullycat made to accompany the fic! ☺️


End file.
